halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in the rules, refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Briefly describe the nominated article. #VOTE Nomination Pool 2018 Nominations November (Closed) Team Anion (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 22, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' October 17, 2018 *'Description —' The Delta Company training unit and later ONI special detachment Anion. In appearance, it has some nicely assorted images to accent the work on display and exploring a number of young Spartans and their mission history out of training. With some additional history, this article seems to be on the higher quality end of the spectrum for Spartan team articles. #As per my nomination. #First Boson, now Anion. I swear Accretion will be the next big Delta team! #Can't say I'm too well-versed in Delta Company lore, but this was a very enjoyable read. Might want to sort out the formatting a little though when it comes to some of the paragraphs, since some are far too short while the opening segment could do with being broken up a little. December (Open) Republic of Levosia (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 22, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' November 28, 2018 *'Description —' Another well written independent colony by Lancer, with the breadth of quality and detail we always enjoy from his articles. Definitely one of the best new articles on the site in recent months and well deserving of the FOTM award. #As per my nomination. 2018 Winners January 2018 *Halo Spotlight: Reunion by February 2018 *Gilgameshan honey bee by March 2018 *Diana by April 2018 *The Silent Garden by May 2018 *Grono 'Yendam by June 2018 *Merlin-D032 by July 2018 *Kyle Craig by August 2018 *Blake Karmyn by September 2018 *Edmond Dahm by October 2018 *Simon-G294 by November 2018 *Team Anion by 2017 Winners January 2017 *Battle of New Tyre by February 2017 *Far Isle Incident by March 2017 *Jez 'Varum by April 2017 *John-A222 by May 2017 *Konrad-004 by June 2017 *SPARTAN-A274 by July 2017 *Winston Zhou by September 2017 *Baal Defense Solutions by October 2017 *Expendable by November 2017 *Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15 by December 2017 *SPARTAN-II Program, Class II by 2016 Winners January 2016 *Lancaster-205 by Spartan-D042 February 2016 *Chal 'Jul Quivro by Sev40 March 2016 *Bailey-132 by Anonymous ONI agent April 2016 *Kafkian Uprising by Chakravartin May 2016 *Chancer V by Ahalosniper, Actene, and The Pale Kestrl June 2016 *Looking for The Missing Wall by The Pale Kestrl July 2016 *Sarah-184 by August 2016 *Juno by September 2016 *Gods' Word by October 2016 *Halo: Power Plays by November 2016 *Annie-003 by December 2016 *Claire-G115 by 2015 Winners April 2015 *Jane-B337 by Matt-256 May 2015 *UNSC Dash by Leo Fox June 2015 *Cody-B042 by Spartan-D042 July 2015 *SPARTAN-G024 by Chakravartin August 2015 *Gavin Dunn by Ahalosniper September 2015 *Nathaniel-A143 by Sierra-A143 October 2015 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo by Sev40 November 2015 *Swarms of Palamok by December 2015 *Fell Justice by Lordofmonsterisland